My big mouth
by Verdigurl
Summary: Reader request from CreamandMacron for a LatviaXReader. It's your Halloween party and Russia said that Latvia couldn't come! So you plan to change that!


**This is a request for Cream and macron for ReaderXLatvia! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

You waited in the bushes, waiting for the right moment. Today was the day. You were defiantly going to scare him good today! As a couple of minutes passed, you were growing more anxious. And then,_ Aha! Over there!_

You saw him, walking with chock-a-block bags full of food. Probably for Russia's house, you guessed. He looked like he was struggling a bit with them. Oh well, you'd help him after.

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

_Bam!_

You jumped out of the bushes, screaming at the top of your lungs and waved your arms. The boy cried out in shock and dropped the shopping bags. Thank goodness there weren't any liquids in there; you'd be paying for it. Not that it mattered, you were set for life, thanks to the local lottery shop. "Aha! I sooo got you Latvia!"

"_H-Hey! (Y/N)!_ Don't do that! That was scary!"

You laughed, twirling around in your new vampire outfit. "Do you like it? It's for the party! Are you coming?"

He sighed. "I-I can't. Mr Russia is making me stay home that night while he goes to it."

"Well, I can't let that happen! He shouldn't do that! You're your own country right!"

"Y-Yes….."

"You want to be free right!"

"Yes."

"You're your own boss, right!"

"Well, technically no, but yes."

"Then what's the problem?"

He frowned, looking at you in the eyes. "Mr Russia is big and scary and I don't want to see you hurt if you stand up to him!"

You snorted, shaking your hand. "Don't worry about it dude, I can handle it!"

"But I-I don't think you underst-"

"I said, _don't worry about it!"_

He still frowned, but was happy that you decided to help him out. He was always happy when you were about.

* * *

The lights were lit. The party punch was set. Let the Halloween party begin! You smiled, throwing on your cape. Your (H/C) was woven into a tight bun, with loose ends hanging down on your forehead. Your short dress made your skin look pale, but in a good way. Yay for not being sparkly! It was packed and everyone was having a great time.

"Привет Comrade (Y/N). Thank you for inviting me to your party."

You whipped around to see Russia in an Eskimo outfit, with snowboarding glasses and his pale pink scarf hanging out his coat. If he weren't, y'know, Latvia's nightmare, you'd say that he was pretty cute. And judging by his outfit, it looked like he was after Alaska again.

Belarus glared at you from behind Russia. You took no notice of it, closing your eyes while you took a sip of the strawberry punch. "So Russia. How come you didn't let Latvia come?"

He cocked his head to his side. "Because he is meant to stay home and clean the kitchen."

"You're an ass Russia."

The room went quiet. You waved your hand at the DJ to carry on his job, playing the music. Belarus was probably now burning holes in your forehead. Oh well, you and your big mouth. "I want Latvia. I want to make a deal. A game of sorts"

"What kind of game (Y/N)?"

"If I win, I get Latvia. If you win, I'll….I don't know…clean your house for a month….."

He smiled, taking off his goggles. His purple eyes were glowing. Oh crap. " Hmmm, Okay, but I don't want you to clean my house…..I want you to was my car."

"Really? Okay!"

"In my outfit of choice, of course."

Double crap. _For Latvia. For Latvia. _"Fine. Whatever."

"Alright, state your '_game.'_"

You rose your finger, borrowing the pose from America's _'I'm the Hero!'_ "Dare to beat me, in _DDR!"_

It was a tough battle. You had fought many hard battles on DDR, your hardest with Japan from the time you stayed at his house because your one burned to the ground after your failed attempt at making hokey pokey. You both stepped onto the platform, getting ready.

"Pick a number, quick!" You yelled, bracing yourself.

"Thirty-six."

"Go!"

_Bum ba da dumb uh bum da dah bum!_

You tapped your feet onto the board quickly, keeping up with the pace. You glanced over at Russia, who was also keeping up. You cursed under your breath and picked up the pace. And then,_ WTF?_

_He had won._

_He had won._

_What the hell!_

He smiled in triumph. "But if it's any constellation (Y/N), Latvia's over there." He said, pointing to the ghost in the corner that was drinking punch. Aw that litt-

"Happy Halloween Comrade (Y/N)! See you on Tuesday!"

* * *

**Привет- Hi in Russian**


End file.
